An awning with articulated arms is known from EP-A-0 439 702. The articulated arms and the roll of cloth are accommodated for protection against the weather in an awning case when the awning is retracted. In the known awning, the awning case is provided with a relatively high opening over its entire length and the top and bottom rims of the opening each have two flaps hinged to them to close the interior of the case off from the outside when the awning is retracted. To extend the awning, the two flaps are pivoted apart in order that the drop rail drawn back into the interior of the awning case will be able to move out with the awning cloth attached to it. Since, in the closed state, the drop rail is drawn back behind the flaps, the structural depth is relatively large in comparison with simple sleeve-type awnings in which the drop rail rests on the outside on the mouth of the cassette.